


Simple Math

by hunteriheroici (spacebarista)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebarista/pseuds/hunteriheroici
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's good enough at math to put two and two together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Math

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Written for an anonymous request on the Chestervellez blog on tumblr. Anon asked for Sam's thoughts on Jo and Dean's relationship.

They liked each other. At least Sam thought they did.

He saw it in the little things. The way Dean would make sure their hands brushed when he brought her anything. The way Jo’s voice changed when she talked to him. The way his shoulders relaxed when her hand rested between them. The way she watched him when he stretched. The way he looked at her when she impressed him, and the way she put a blanket over him when he was tossing in his sleep. 

Sam went to school. Unlike Dean, he paid attention. He saw two, added two, and was sure he was getting four. Everything added up to mutual feelings for each other. Sam was happy that Dean was showing interest in someone. Ever since he found out about Cassie and they dealt with the racist truck, he was sure Dean would just continue to be his usual one-night stand loving self. But here he was, flirting with Jo and looking at her like she just walked out of a ‘50s issue of Playboy (Dean prefered the ‘50’s women. Said they were “classier”.) And Jo seemed pretty receptive to it.

Ellen watched their every move, and Sam was surprised that Dean was actually doing his best to respect her by _not_ flirting with Jo in front of her. That had to mean _something_.

He quickly found out what it meant. He couldn’t help but punch the air with pride when he walked outside to find Dean with his back to the wall as Jo pressed into him, kissing each other with enthusiasm. He quickly realized he should probably make sure Ellen wouldn’t see them, and ducked back inside to distract her.

He was never happier to find out his math had been right.


End file.
